Death
"No one knows whether death, which people fear to be the greatest evil, may not be the greatest good. Death is a law, not a punishment. Unlike life which is a lie, it is the truth. But sometimes, there are things worse than death." The personification of the concept of all death and life. Death has the power to free the soul of a body and send a soul to it's appropriate destination (usually an afterlife or reincarnation). Reapers, whom are the servants of Death, state that nothing can escape the clutches of their master, for as it is written, there must always be death. The only known beings who are able to rival/surpass its power are God, Azathoth and Chaos. When it comes to the affairs that involve the living or other events that occur within different realms beyond that of the norm, Death is completely amoral to them and is only concerned with the task at hand and that is reap any and all those who are on the brink of dying or currently dying as well. It possesses no care whatsoever to the living and cannot be bargained nor reasoned with. Il Separatio describes it as a "true conceptual agent of the law". While Death is normally a formless entity, it is historically depicted as being a massive and hooded skeletal figure with a scythe in its hand and an hour glass pendant, which shows the time of death for each and every being in the universe. It is able to assume countless forms, and each form that is presented reflects off of the type of being that Death is reaping. Its true form is never revealed, for its true visage is basically indescribable. One account details that during the Great Flood, the prophet Noah witnessed what appeared to be a gargantuan mass of living darkness which was emanating nothing but a cold and deeply dark feeling of misery and woe, as though all the happiness was gone from the world. Along with a showing of two colossal feathery black wings which blotted out the sun entirely. However, when it comes to beings whom predated the universe such as the Outer Gods or the Great Old Ones, this causes a sense of frustration. Since Death is an enforcer of the Natural Order, beings like the Old Ones for example defy such an order and therefore desecrate the laws that was created in order to keep the universe and its 'wheels' in balance. The Old Ones gnaw at this wheel like dogs chewing on a tire, eventually rendering it damaged and improperly functioning. This is due to the fact that they predated the laws of the natural order itself and are not bound to its rules. Because of this, Death is unable to properly reap them, instead it waits out for other opposing forces to destroy such beings. Death apparently is also there at the time of ones birth and can infuse a body with life. It commonly does this at the time of birth or at certain times to give another a second chance (reincarnation) the criteria for the latter is not known. While seen as a manifestation of Death itself, Death is not a being, but rather a concept of which occurs at the end of life. While many beings, most commonly gods of death, refer to themselves as 'Death Incarnate' they are not true death nor are they manifestations of the concept itself. Category:Death Category:Beings Category:Heaven Category:Hell Category:Amoral Category:Primordial